Koko wa Dare mo Shiranai Kuni
by SpreadYourCrimsonWings
Summary: She comes for a payback... for what they've done to her precious one. Will the guardians survive facing this inhuman girl? Rated M for 'vampire stuffs' Pairing undecided yet. Review to decided it please!XD
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Aww, finally I can make this kind of story. I put it as **M rated **because this kind of 'vampire stuff' the minor shouldn't read. There'll be many blood, violence and thrust ( whoops…? ) and I would explain as many information about vampire as I can. I use OC in this story, well a creepy OC after all ^ ^; This first chapter will be a prologue for my OC, how she can get inside 'this world' and I use Reborn 5th Op song 'Last Cross' as this chapter guide . Maybe a little bit angst and tragedy… I haven't decided a pairing for her yet, please tell me if you have any idea whom should get along with her. I take the timeline when the battle of sky is held; right on the day but I'll tell it in the second chapter. However, I still apologize for grammar mistake and bad vocabulary m( _ _ )m *bow low* Enjoy this fanfic as well!

P.S: I take the title from CLAMP in Wonderland 2 Op lyrics ( I just can't get that words out of me! And I think this title suit the best because of this story genres XD )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the reborn character they're rightfully belong to Akira Amano-san, the great author of this marvelous story. I also do not own the song 'Last Cross', it's belong to Mitsuoka Masami, one of my favorite female singers

***************************************************************************************************

_**Koko wa Daremo Shiranai Kuni ~This is the Land Which No One Knows of~**_

***************************************************************************************************

'_**Our dazzling smiles on the day that we both swore upon  
That was the only eternity'**_

"_Run… We must run now….If we're not, we'll die…."_

"Vedi! Wait for me! " I shouted as the figure in front of me ran further, faded away slowly from my eyes. "Hurry up! We must run faster!" the boy I called "Vedi" stretched out his hand to pulled me forward. Behind us, a group of man had chase us for about a hour ago until now. We had walk for a long time, no; we had run in a time that couldn't be called a while, under and above the cold snow that froze our entire body. My lips trembled due to the cold temperature around me. I felt my body getting weaker and weaker. While panting, I tried to said a words from my frozen lips

" Vedi… run, just run without me…"

" No way! I won't leave you alone!"

"Bu.. But…"

" Listen, I'll always on your side, It's impossible for me to leave you alone…"

His lips curved into a smile. Strange, I felt a warmness that I never felt before, it felt so comfortable. Suddenly, a loud bang interrupted our moment….

'_**But really, it was warped beyond anything else  
Didn't you notice that from the start?'**_

A pool of blood covered my hands, soon my hands turned to a crimson red color. "VEDI!!!" I screamed in panic, tears started to welled up from my eyes. A hole had formed on his chest, he fell on his knees onto the snow. I caught him in my embrace, I could feel his breath became weaker and weaker. " A..Ame…" he said my name, he called my name in a hoarse voice " would you forgive me? For what I'll do…. to you?" he cough and a trickle of blood came out from his mouth "Please don't say anything else! Do whatever you want!!!" I just couldn't see him in pain anymore…..

'_**Even if I knew that from the very first step, you would be bearing a heavy cross.  
Above all, in order to focus on tomorrow,'**_

He dug his face on my neck, I felt shiver down to my spine when his cold breath tickled my neck. He opened my mouth, a pair of fang formed itself. He trusted the sharp teethes into my neck and began to dig inside my throat. I almost cried in my pain but the sound refused to come out from my mouth. I felt an enormous pain that I couldn't describe. My whole body was trembled, shivered and go numb. My grip on him was tightened, I grabbed his back lightly because I was afraid…

_What'll happened to me?_

I could felt a blood fell like a waterfall from my neck. Flow down to my cleavage, tainted my pure white clothes with the red liquid. He sucked my blood lightly. I threw my head back in agony and shut my eyes closed. "a… ah…" I could only moaned a little. Finally, he broke away his face from me…

'_**Before anything begins to crumble,  
You are always by my side, gripping me tightly'**_

I touched my neck, I could feel two hole in size for about an inch. I knew that he had sucked my blood but was he… _did_ _that… to me? _He gripped my shoulder to supported him to sat. He glanced at my face, with a smile that showed sadness, fully different from the smile I saw on him before. "A..Ame.. forgive me, _she_ had tell me not to awake your power, but…" he tried to explained to the curious me with his last breath "I..I can't continue this quest… can..I…leave it to you?" he hoped to me, his skin become more pale, colder.

" Yes, I will…"

He smiled with his gentle smile he showed to me before. I embraced him with all my might, circled my arms around his neck. He embraced me back as he spoke to my ear

"_Forgive me… Ame…"_

_BANG_

'_**Someday, everything would definitely  
Overlap and come together, reminding me of you'**_

Another loud bang released itself from behind us, shoot the body that I embraced once more. He fell onto the snow, the white snow now tainted with his blood. He opened his eyes slightly as if it never opened again… he cupped my cheek with his shivered yet cold hand. I held his hand with mine, gripping it tightly. He smiled once more to me, the last smile…

'_**In this age of decay and corruption,  
I pray for this always'  
**_

_**  
**_"Even that I'll leave you alone with this quest… I will always pray for you, I will always on your side and I… will never leave you alone…"

With that last words, his hand fell along with his life that vanished away. I remained silent as I watch my trembled hand that covered with his blood.

"_VEDI!!!!"_

I shouted in uncontrollable sadness. I had lost him, I will never saw him again, not again in my entire life. A sound of footsteps came closer to me. Appeared 2 mans with a silver gun on their hands, I could smell a gunpowder from the gun hole, signing that it had been used a moment ago.

"The boy has dead, this little girl is the only one left"

" It's easy to killed all of them although people say that this family is the strongest"

I could heard their conversation but I still remained in grief when suddenly a voice came out in my mind..

"_Kill them… they're the one who killed him"_

I felt my body shaken, not because of I'm afraid with them…

"_Kill..them…"_

One of the man pointed the gun toward me, right above my head

"Sorry, little girl but this won't hurt you because you'll die immediately so you won't feel any pain like this boy"

He almost pulled the silver metallic gun trigger to released the bullet to killed me. With this distance, I would died instantly…

"_Kill..them..now…"_

I lifted my head up. My face was covered with my bangs when I felt my body became hot. My eyes turned to a bright yellow and my pupils shrink. I could felt my teeth grew, to a fangs…

"What the-"

_SLASH_

One of the man fell onto the ground with a big scratched on his chest. His gun broke into pieces and his eyes widened with his mouth opened widely. The other man was pointing his gun and shoot at me. In a blink of an eye, I was behind him and thrust my long sharp nails into his back. I drew blood from his back as I released my claws from him. He fell onto the ground followed his friend corpse. He still alive for a moment although I have jabbed his heart directly.

" Yo.. you… will receive back for what you've done to me…"

He pointed at me with his finger. I took his gun that lay beside him and pointed at him. I glared at him with now cold golden eyes.

"I'm the one who supposed talk like that…"

_Bang. _I pulled the trigger and shoot him right on his head. It made his head broken and couldn't be seen as a head anymore. Seems that I had destroyed his brain because I could saw a thing that similar to a human brain came out from his head, spilled everywhere in little pieces. I gripped the gun harder until it smashed into a gleaming silver pieces .Suddenly; my eyes caught something from the man robe. I took from inside the now lying corpse robe.

A golden emblem with a beautiful sign upon it. I touched it softly. It's a sign with a shield and a bullet inside it, two guns above the shield formed 'X' and supporting the shell that had a beautiful feathered-wings. I gaze at the word written under the sign…

"_VONGOLA"_

I gripped it tightly with my left hand and clenched my other into a fist.

'_**Already, it seems like this is the last time.  
In order to hasten…'**_

I will found them, the one who had take away mine. My family, my friends and my precious one. I lowered my body to my beloved person and lifted his now stiffed hand. I kissed the wrist and put it back. I stood silently as the sun began rise and shined the ground that covered with blood. I shielded my eyes from the sudden change of environment. I took a stepped forward. Now… I'm the one who held this mission, I must finished it no matter what lies in front of me Even if I must tainted my hands with blood once more….

'_**the end of your suffering...'**_

_I'll find you, Vongola…._

***************************************************************************************************

**A/N: **Gah! It's really creepy! I almost jumped out from my chair and hide behind my blanket. This is the most creepy fanfic I ever wrote! The worst part is when I write about the 'man brain' that come out or what, euh… I felt a sudden loathe on my stomach and wanna ran to my bathroom and oh well, it's too disgusting to tell here or at least I turned the rating to **MA.** I still deciding the pairing and I plan to ended it as angst story or maybe not? Please review this story after you read it and voted for the Vongola's who's suitable for her! I have enabled the anonymous review so feel free to review me anytime! Okay see you soon in the next chapter! The next chapter will be Vongola's first meet with her!

P.S: You know what kind of creature is she, don't you? 

**Wait for Your Review! XD**


	2. Arrival

**Author's Note: **Whew! Nice to meet ya again! After I think, I got confused by my own story! I was brainwashed this week! No idea come to my tiny brainDX. Well just hope I get well soon. Okay, this story enter chap 01! Dun..dun..dun! give congratulate to me or else I'll tickle you until you cry! HAHAHAHA! Just kidding dude… This chapter take the timeline on the day of the battle of the sky as I tell you in the previous story. This inhuman girl come to Namimori middle school as new student. What'll happen to the guardians? Read it to find out! Oh, I never forget for apologizing for my bad grammars and vocabulary and maybe slight OOC-ness in here or maybe not *sigh*

**Best regards for AriellaXCastrall who have review my story and waited for this **_**oh-so-stupid-me **_**to update this storyXD**

**Disclaimer: **I'll definitely will never own any of the reborn characters! Only my OC and her creepy manners *hide behind the blanket and start to sleep while someone smack my head and tell me to continue writing*

***************************************************************************************************

_**Koko wa Dare mo Shiranai Kuni Chapter 01: Arrival**_

***************************************************************************************************

Namimori… was remained peacefully today. No sign of any intruders that might destroyed this peace. The Vongola's tenth boss now heading to the school along with his self-proclaimed right hand man and his cheerful rain guardian. This night will be the last battle of the ring battle. Yes… the sky battle. Tonight everything will be decided…

"Jyuudaime! Good luck for tonight! "

"Uhm… thanks Gokudera-kun…."

In fact, Tsuna was little bit nervous, he never had this kind of battle so far. He just hoped it'll end soon….

The three of them had reach their classroom right in time before their teacher came. All of the students sat back at their seat. Before sensei started the lesson, he clapped his hands, ordered all students to kept silent as he spoke…

" Today, you'll received new friend. A new transferred student"

All of the students kept murmuring such as _why there was a new transferred student in this season? _Or _was it a boy? Or a girl?_. While the three of them seemed ignoring the news ( especially Gokudera )

" Come in! "

As the sensei called, the door slid open. Entered a young girl with Namimori uniform covered her body. She was so small but definitely cute. Her skin was pure as a snow, never seen a beautiful girl such as her. Her eyes color was light-amber, just like a fire that danced inside her rounded eyes. She stepped closer to sensei. Her hair that was waist length looked like an ancient silk people used to make with their own hands. Although her bangs a little too long that it covered some of her face, but her eyes still visible. Tiny little pink lips that closed tightly signing that she was a silent person. She stopped right beside sensei that wrote her name on the board.

" Class, this is Ame Vie Ampriasy. She comes from north, faraway from here"

The students whispered each other, asking each other why she got such a unique name. She bow herself while her silky hair fell upon her shoulders. The teacher pointed a chair on the corner, right beside the loser of the class, Sawada Tsunayoshi. She walked slowly, just like a princess that walked exquisitely passed the murmuring crowd. Her hands right in front of her, placed it gently. The boys kept discussed each other of how beautiful she was. Some pervert mind drift to the most of the male students in the class. The girl sat on her seat elegantly while placing her bag on the table. Tsuna was a little bit curious to this girl, he tried to gave greetings to her

" Hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna"

He offered a hand to her. The girl turned her head as the shinning-black bangs blew slowly by the winds that pass through the window near her. She just smiled softly, her smile just like an angelic smile. Tsuna blushed at the sudden changed of her face. She shook his hand back and replied…

" Nice to meet you too, Tsuna-kun"

After she broke off her hand and back to her position, Tsuna still kept his eyes at his now shivered hand.

_How… how can? Her hand is so cold! Or it just my imagination after all?_

***************************************************************************************************

As usual, the trio ate lunch at the Namimori middle rooftop. They chatted each other especially about the new girl.

" She's so pretty, isn't she?"

" I don't think so baseball freak!"

While the storm guardian and the rain guardian kept arguing each other, Tsuna still stared at his own hand. The scene of the pale-skinned girl shook his hand as a greetings surfaced. He clenched his trembled hand into fist and shut his eyes close in fear ness

_What kind of feeling is this?_

" Jyudaime?! What's wrong?! You seemed doesn't look well! Is there somebody who cornering you?!"

" No! Nothing Gokudera-kun! It just only my though after all…."

" Nah, Tsuna! Take it easy! I see that you shook hand with that new girl right?"

" E..Eh?! How do you know Yamamoto-kun?!"

Tsuna blushed at his words while Yamamoto laughed cheerfully. Gokudera snapped at him, telling him not to disturb his Jyuudaime. While the three of them shouted at each other, the rooftop door slid opened. They turned their head to the sound of the cracking door. It was her, the girl that everyone kept talking at.

" Ano… am I disturb you all?"

She was holding a lunch box on her hand while the other hand was placed to covered her lips. Tsuna shook his head as his blushed slightly

"Of course no! you can join us if you want! "

She came closer to them and sat next to the grunting Gokudera. Yamamoto just smiled lightly at her as she replied him with another smile.

" So Ame-chan you come from north huh? What's make you bring here faraway from your country? "

Yamamoto asked her while his mouth munched his bento he made by himself. The little girl stopped shoving her bento to her mouth only to answered the curious baseball player.

" well, I come here, because there's someone I've been looking for… "

She answered with a sweet voice only she could emit. The others nodded their head lightly signing their understanding.

" It must be hard since you come here, faraway from your home"

Tsuna replied her. She just shook her head and smiled at him. His flushed a little bit as a pervert things drifted drift to his mind. The bell rang forced them to closed their bento and came back to their class. They walked on the stairs when suddenly Gokudera said…

"Jyuudaime! Good luck for the last vongola ring battle today! "

"A…ah thanks Gokudera-kun, you said it all day "

_Vongola…_

_He is?_

***************************************************************************************************

Varia team had arrived on the place. The cervelo was explaining the rules of the last battle. The battle started with Tsuna being thrown to the wall by Xanxus. Appeared the dying will Tsuna and the battle of sky start… Each guardian defended their ownself and helping each other. They tried to safe the mist guardian that being kidnapped by the prince of the ripper and the other greedy Mist guardian. As they did well to safe the mist guardian, they're heading to the main place of their boss.

" Whew! Nice job!"

Yamamoto said cheerfully as he carried Chrome's on his shoulder. The purple-haired girl slowly regained her consciousness when they gave her the poison antidote. She could stood on her own feet now. Suddenly, a fog appeared and surrounding them

"Wha.. what is this?! "

"Where did it come from?! "

They panicked each other and tried to brought them self out. Gokudera light his dynamites and blow it off around them. The fog faded slowly as they coughing to regained the air again. They looked each other to determined that they're completely fine

"Wait a moment… "

The storm guardian suddenly spoke…

"Where is she? "

***************************************************************************************************

_Ha…ha…ha…_

Her breath was panting as someone held her hand tightly. Dragging her faraway from the others. They arrived at the empty building next to Namimori middle where the battle of sky was held. She was afraid, she didn't know who was dragging her along this way. The hand that hold her seemed so cold despite the fact that it wasn't winter season after all. She tried to force herself to release herself. She did it. When she noticed where she was, her whole body trembled. She was alone inside the old building. Who was holding her hand back then?

_Mukuro-sama what I have to do?_

She surveyed the room once more but only woods and rocks that being caught by her one-eye. Suddenly her ears could faintly hear someone footsteps. She gripped her trident tightly as her face grew serious

"Who.. who is it?! Show me yourself! "

No one answered making her afraid more. When suddenly a hoarse voice echoed on the room making shiver down to her spine….

_I'm the one who followed every step you take, inside you shadow…._

She shouted once again only to earned another surprised expression from the Kokuyo girl. As the voice her abandoned name that no one knew besides her saviour….

_Nagi…._

***************************************************************************************************

**A/N: **Okay another chap ready! Sorry if I shortened the story, I'm really brainwashed this week! No idea come! Just hope I can get any better idea for the next story. The violence will be start in the next chapter, oww…. It must be hurt being targeted by a vampire when they suck your blood. Really warnings for the next chapters! If you can't stand by a 'vampire works' don't read any far! I've warn you! Keep voting for the guardians that suitable for her! Wait for your review!XD


End file.
